


Sa Isang Saglit Man Lang

by Eskribayani



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskribayani/pseuds/Eskribayani
Summary: "Isa lamang hiling, sana tuparin."Sa nabibilang na oras ng batang heneral, siya'y bumulong sa kanyang tadhana ngunit ito nga ba talaga ang kanyang hiniling?





	Sa Isang Saglit Man Lang

**Author's Note:**

> (IDK if we can consider it as angst lol enjoy nonetheless haha)  
> This is a current work-in-progress.
> 
> This work will feature mild mental imagery. Purely fictional while structure is solely based on historical accounts.  
> TIP: Follow the dates.

* * *

**Dis. 1, 1899**

Gabi na't hapo ang araw sa ibabaw ng natapos ng trintsera ng Bundok Tirad. Handa ang lahat kung anuman ang kanilang sapitin ngunit sa loob ng batang heneral, tila may nakatago pa ring pangangamba at kasawian sa kahit anong sasapitin nila, ngunit para sa bayan, ang mga salitang ito'y nagiging ideyolohiya, pamumuhay at takda ng kabayanihan subalit sa puso ng batang heneral, ito'y kasawian, kadiliman, katapusan. Siya'y humiga sa patag na hinulma na ng lamig ng gabi. Tulog na ang fotograpo at dapat siya rin.

 _"Isang oras, isang minuto, isang saglit man lang, o Remedios."_ , iwinika ng heneral na pabulong na lamang sa hangin. Tahimik ang kuweba at tila kaluskos na lamang ng apuyan ang maririnig. _"Gregorio"_ , isang boses na nakabasag ng katahimikan. Tumayo ang heneral sa pagkakahiga. Tumambad sa heneral ang isang matandang ermitanyo na tila parang isang engkanto na sabi-sabi sa Bulakan noon ng kanyang kabataan. Siya'y pumikit ng dalawang beses at tila aaktong magiging agresibo. Sino ba kasi ang nasa tamang pag-iisip ang papasok dito?... ng tahimik?

 _"Ang tadhana mo ay mapusok, simpusok ng iyong puso subalit, bibigyan kita ng pagkakataong baguhin ito kung ito nga ba ang ninanais mo."_ , wika ng matandang ermitanyo. _"S-sino ka ba?"_ , tanong ng nanginginig na heneral na putlang putla ang mukha sa malahiwagang nakita.

 _"Ako'y ikaw, ika'y ako."_ , sambit ng matanda na halatang nagmamadali. _"Isang oras? Isang minuto?"_ , kanyang katanungan sa batang heneral na tinignan niya mata sa mata. Nagkita ang kanilang mga mata, at doon nalaman ni Goyo ang lahat. **_"Isang saglit man lang."_**

 _"Ika'y pumikit, iho at hawakan mo ang aking palad."_ , utos ng matanda. Dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Goyo ang mga malalamig at kulubuting kamay ng matanda't ipinikit ang kanyang mga mata.

**At dito na.**

Nakarinig ang heneral ng ingay mula sa labas ng kuweba. Ibinukas niya ang kanyang mga mata't pinuntahan ang kanyang tungkulin ngunit sa kanyang pagbalik sa loob ay wala na ang matanda. At ang mas nakababahala... nasaan na ang fotograpong natutulog man lamang?  _"Joven?"_

Sa aking takot na kung ako man ay naisahan ng matanda, minasid ko ang aking satchel at natagpuang nawawala ang mga sulat ng mga dalaga... ang sulat ni Remedios, _"nasaan!?"._ Sumipol ang hangin at ang dilim ng kuweba ay nanatili, nanghina ang batang heneral.

Bumati na muli ang araw mula sa labas at nagising ang heneral ng walang bahid ng fotograpong natutulog. Siya'y nagmasid na sa labas ng kuweba upang tipunin muli ang kanyang mga kasama ngunit... nasaan na ang mga trintsera? _"Nahuli na ba ang lahat..."_ , tanong niya ng may halong takot at pagkadismaya sa sarili.

Agad-agad siyang bumaba ng bundok, tila parang bumabalik sa kanyang pagtakbo para makita ang buong masid ng bundok ilang araw pa lang ang nakaraan pagkatapos niya buklatin ang liham ng kanyang pinakamamahal. Siya'y nakababa na ng bundok ngunit bakit...

... _"Nasaan na sila?"_

Tila hindi na yata mawari ni Goyo kung saan siya magsisimula. Isa ba itong biro? Agad agad siyang nakipara sa isang magsasaka isang kampo sa Cervantes. _"Ang El Presidente, saan po sila nagtungo?",_ aniya. _"Ang Presidente Aguinaldo? Nasa ibaba, Cavite a!",_ sagot ng isa.

Hindi na talaga mawari ng heneral, kaya siya'y naglakbay papabalik, kung saan sila'y naglakbay sa tatlong linggong paglalakad. Inabot niya ang Pampanga ngunit alam niya na kailangan muna niyang umuwi... sa Bulakan, kay kuya! Ngunit sa Bulakan...nagsigulat ang kanyang pamilya. _"Goyong? P-paano ka nakabalik mula sa Maynila...? At bakit pangheneral ang iyong isinuot? Halika't magpalit ka't ika'y ipapadakip!",_ tawag ng kanyang ina --- inang hindi na nakita mula ng ilang buwan, subalit hindi pa rin maipinta ni Goyo.

 _"I-inay! A-ano pong nais niyong sabihin? Ako po'y isang heneral na! Nasaan po ang kuya?",_ tanong niyang may halong pagtataka sa kung anuman. _"Goyong, bumaba ka sa iyong kabayo't pumasok rito!"_ , pag-iimbita ng kanyang ina papaloob. Sumunod ang heneral.

Nagtataka pa rin ang heneral pero mas kita sa kanyang ina ang mas pagtataka na tila parang pinagmamasdan ang anak na hindi niya mawari kung ito nga ba ay katotohanan o kalokohan lamang. Umupo sila sa silya...  _"Goyong, bakit ka nagbalik ng ganito?... Akala ko ba ika'y nasa Maynila, sa Ateneo Municipal?"_ , tanong ng kanyang ina. Inabot ng kanyang ina ang mga kamay nito sa anak. _"Anak, tawag na ba ng tungkulin mo't pinasya mong bumalik? Hindi mo man lang nahintay ang kuya."_ , aniya

 _"Nay, bakit? Matagal-tagal na rin simula ng ako'y itinaasan ng ranggo simula pa lang sa Kakaron... si kuya ang aking kasama. Nay, ang kuya?"_ , pangangamba ng anak sa ina. _"Anak, hindi ko pa rin mawari... ito ba'y asignatura mo lamang sa Ateneo?"_ , tanong ng ina.

Nalilito pa rin ang heneral sa lahat ng pinagtatanong ng kanyang ina kaya't siya'y bumuo ng tapang para tanungin kung anong panahon na ngayon. _"Nay, maaari ko bang matanong... ano po ba ang petsa ngayon?"_ , tanong ni Goyong. _"ika-anim ng Marso 1896 ngayon, anak."_ , aniya.

* * *

 

**Mar. 6, 1896**

Sa kanyang sagot, siya man ay napawi sa kanyang katanungan ngunit laking gulat ng batang heneral ang katotohanan. Bumalik ako? Kalokohan. _"Nay! Ang mga Amerikano?"_ , biglang tinanong ng anak sa kanyang ina. " _...Amerikano?"_ , kabang sagot ng kanyang ina. Hindi na lamang umimik ang batang heneral. Lahat na ata ay naging isang kalokohan. Lahat na ata ito ay isang panaginip. _Oo, panaginip!_ Totoo ata ang ginawang salamanca ng matanda sa kuweba. Oo, ako'y nananaginip lamang. At ako'y namuhay.

**Agosto 1897**

Hindi ko na ninais magpakasundalo pa. Ulit ulit na akong tinawag ni Enteng para sa serbisyo ngunit hindi na niya ako makilala pa. Parang ang habang panaginip yata ito at ang tadhana ko yata'y pinaglaruan na lang ako. Ano ba ang nagawa ko para sapitin ito? Bakit parang pasan ko pa rin ang daigdig sa bawat araw at gabing nagdaraan at may kinakailangan akong alalahanin ngunit hinding hindi ko maalala? Si Enteng? Si Julian? Si Inay? Si Tio? Parang sa tuwing kaya kong bigkasin ang pangalan niya, hindi sang-ayon ang aking bibig.

**Dis. 2, 1898**

Balita na laban sa mga kastila ang pagtaguyod ng ating makabagong independencia. Ako'y tumigil na rin at tumahimik laban sa lahat ng nakaraan. Gusto ko na lang ata makalimot, ngunit bakit parang ako'y lubhang may kinalimutan? Bayan? Tungkulin? Sarili?

**Agosto 21, 1899**

Wala nanaman ang kuya dahil sa nangangambang pagsalakay ng mga Amerikano sa San Fabian. Naaalala ko lahat ngunit bakit parang mas masaya na lamang humiga sa bahay, magsulat ng periodiko't at walang iniisip na panganib? Ano na nga ba ang nakalimutan ko?

**Nob. 29, 1899**

Inatasan ako ng itay na magpadala ng sulat mula Bulakan hanggang Dagupan sa bandang Pangasinan para sa isang proyektong magiging kasosyo ang itay. Ako'y naglakbay ng ilang araw, dumadako sa bawat bayang aking natatagpuan. Naghahanap ng wala. Tila may bumubulong sa aking tainga. _"Tandaan mo kung sino ka."_ Ako si Gregorio Del Pilar. Ngunit bakit parang may nawawalang pagkatao ko, na nalunod na lamang sa aruga ng isang ina at kaligtasan sa panganib. Bakit parang hindi ako ito. _"Ikaw ang agila."_

Agila? Ako'y tumanaw sa langit at nakakita ng isang ibong matayog ang nililipad. _"Ito ba ang kalayaan, na nawala sa akin?"_ , batid na tanong niya sa kanyang sarili habang siya'y papasok na ng Dagupan. _"Saan po patungo ba patungo sa bahay ng Nable-Jose?"_ , tanong ni Goyo sa isang taga-bayan.

**Dis. 2, 1899**

Nilabas ko na ang liham para sa isang Don Mariano Nable-Jose ngunit bakit parang familyar ang lugar na ito? Sa pagbukas ng pintuan, tila ako'y napatindig sa aking pagkakatayo ng bumati sa akin ang isang magandang dalaga. _"Don Nable-Jose po?"_ , tanong ko habang sambit sa aking pasanin ang aking satchel na punung-puno ng sulat ni itay.

 _"Hindi, anak niya po, señor. Remedios po ang aking ngalan."_ , sagot ng marikit na dalagang nasa harapan ng binata, tila tumango na lamang. At doon na ata tumigil ang oras. Remedios. Naalala ko na ang lahat. Ako si Goyo, ako ang Agila. Bayaning Bulakenyo. Bakit ngayon lang?... Pero bakit, parang ang bigat ng pasanin ng lahat ng mga titulo't mga pagkilala na kagaya nito na parang hindi ko magawang bigkasin ang katotohanan? Maniniwala kaya ang babaeng destino para sa akin ngayon kung ako mismo'y ligwak na lupa?

Sa sobrang pagkasabik ng heneral, _"Remedios! Ako'y nagbabalik!"_ , panggugulat ng heneral sa dalagang nasa harapan niya. _"S-sino po kayo? At, nasaan na po ang liham?"_ , sagot niya. At muli, nabasag unti-unti ang lahat. Iniabot ni Gregorio ang sulat nang... "Mahal ko...?"

Biglang pumanaog ang isang lalaking matipuno at nakaputing kamisa na kagaya ko. "Mahal ko, maaga pa para makipagsuyuan! Wag mo naman ako iwan!", pagbibiro niya. "Nako, Fernando! Akyat.", sumbat ng dalaga na tila nakangisi.

At doon na ata unti-unting nabasag ang kasabikan ko. Ako'y tumakbo. Tumakbo kahit saan, gusto ko na lang mawala, maglaho. Tumakbo ng tumakbo, sa masukal na gubat. Hindi na niya ata maitago ang kanyang lungkot. Asawa? Esposo? Kasintahan?

Para saan? Nanalo ba ako o ako'y natalo lang talaga sa laban? Hindi ko na alam. Naramdaman ko na lang ang pagkawala ng lupang aking tinatakbuhan, patungo sa isang mabilis na ilaw na dumampi na lamang sa aking mukha. Mabilis na sakit, pero bigla akong nagising sa ilaw na humagkan sa aking naghihikahos na mukha.

* * *

 

**Dis. 2, 1899**

Bumati na muli ang araw mula sa labas ng kuweba at nagising ang heneral ngunit sa kanyang paggising ay ang pagpatak ng kanyang luha.

Siya'y tumayo at naghanda.

 _Ako si Goyo._ Para sa labanan, ang totoong laban. _"Sa araw na ito, sa isang saglit man lamang, sana ako na lamang ang lalaking nakasama mo sa aking panaginip."_ Sa isang saglit, walang mas malabis pang sakripisyo kaysa sa mamatay para sa bayan.

 

At siya'y lumabas na ng kuweba kung saan siya'y nanaginip ng napakahimbing.

Oras na.

_" **Tapusin na natin ito."**_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next:  
> Sa isa pang bulong ng heneral, makakamtan ng dalaga ang lalaki sa loob ng batang heneral.  
> Ngunit, sa kapanganakan ay mayroon nga bang pamamaalam?


End file.
